a Transformer's short story
by wolfbane6694
Summary: this is only a short story set in the transformers bay movie universe: a man is sitting at his desk, this man is the all spark, he is a leader of the autobots, he has been at war with the predacons when predator the leader smashes into a city looking for a final battle. the man and Predator fight and the man becomes PRIMUS SHADOWBANE!


A Transformers short story by Obsidian Shadowbane

It was a beautiful day New York City. People were taking taxi's to work, airplanes were coming in from all over the united states…yet beneath the city lay a cavern where people worked with chemicals, explosives and the like. Now you may be wondering what's with the secret laboratories and everything, right? Well you may not believe it but the boss of this secret base is only seventeen years old…this young man has had a very power energy source inside of him since he was born. He was sitting at his desk drinking his coffee when his secretary buzzed through the intercom,

"Sir…a Mr. Nightshade is here to deliver his report, shall I send him in?" the young man sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration…he really didn't want to deal with Nightshade his intelligence specialist, mainly because he was so stiff when it came to information that it drove him nuts. He pressed the intercom button and replied "yes send him in, let's get this over with." And with that he leaned back in his chair while his door opened and a panther walked in. but that's not all for this panther started to shift into a more humanoid form,

"Hello Creator…how are you today?" Nightshade asked with amusement in his optics…you see contrary to popular belief Nightshade didn't have a metaphorical stick up his ass he was like that only to people he knew very well because he saw it as a prank…a prank no one has even caught onto yet, not even the yin-yang twins have caught onto it and they were the biggest pranksters!

"I am good now what has been going on with the Predacons anything new and for the love of Primus call me Noah!" Noah said in a frustrated tone…Nightshade just sighed and said "we have already been over this, to every all-spark creation that you create whether indirectly or directly that is what we are forever programmed to do. Now the Predacons haven't been mobilizing much because their leader Predator hasn't been with them to lead them…where he has gone I don't know." Noah just sighed and thought in silence for a few minutes to ponder the universe while silently asking why him. He was about to reply when the alarms went off signaling an attack.

Noah looked at Nightshade in confusion before rushing out and yelling "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" a scientist ran up to him and said "its Predator he's attacking the city! And any Autobots within ground bridge range will still take a good 30 minutes to contact and get to the city." Noah's face turned into one of grim horror before turning into one of seriousness that any army commander would be proud of.

"Get everything packed up and put into cyber vault 217, you there! See if you can contact any Autobots and get them here, as many as you can. Nightshade, Twins, Protego, Fiend, Flash! To me! We are taking Predator out once and for all!" and with that a raven and a white dove flew towards him while inside a cave an elephant came stomping towards him. In a nearby body of water a shark jumped out of the water and dived towards him. From a grassy hill a cheetah could be seen running towards Noah at top speed. At this moment there was a bright flash of light and everyone was blinded. When everyone could see again they were shocked by what they were seeing, they saw a robot that semi-bulky (Protego) armor all around with wings on his back (Twins) his torso and arms where slender with a sword like appendage starting from the elbow and going about halfway up his upper arms (Nightshade), in both hands he held katana's that looked to be able to be connected into one (Fiend), and his feet curled were balled wheels (Flash). The robot looked up and said with a deep yet powerful voice

"MY NAME IS OBSIDIAN SHADOWBANE!" the newly-christened Obsidian Shadowbane then sped out of the base and into the city

Meanwhile Predator was destroying buildings left and right while spewing cyber-flames at the humans...at least he was doing that before he was punched in the face. Predator's head snapped around to look at his adversary and smirked with glee, he would finally destroy his longtime nemesis.

"So I finally found you Obsidian Shadowbane…I think it's time we end this once and for all!" He growled out as he transformed into robot mode. "I couldn't agree more." Obsidian said as he charged Predator who easily parried his opponent's sword strike with his own. The battle went on for a couple of hours, neither gaining the upper hand, that is until Predator unleashed his secret weapon...a Dark Energon bullet right into the middle of his opponents chest.

Obsidian was blown back and his components torn apart thus reformatting him into Noah, Nightshade, The twins Yin and Yang, Protego, Fiend, and Flash. Predator smirked and said "how the mighty have fallen." Noah looked up at Predator with determination in his eyes and said "you won't win. I will stop you." Predator looked at his downed opponent and laughed "Really now?…well let me tell you once I kill you I'll kill these pathetic pits of slag and after that…well who knows I might go after your human family and make those flesh bags my slaves who I will do whatever I want with." Noah had let his head fall down before he heard Predator say that statement and when he finished Noah asked quietly "What?" Predator looked at his nemesis with glee and said "you still have energy left…hmm not that it matters for in a few minutes you'll be dead."

"I said "what did you say?" Noah asked with growing anger.

"I said I'll kill these pathetic pits of slag and after that…well who knows I might go after your human family and make those fleshbags my slaves who I will do whatever I…!" Predator was knocked back a couple of feet and wiped his hand across his mouth seeing Energon smeared on it, he looked up and what he saw made him fear for his life for the very first time. He saw Noah surrounded by a light blue energy with the most hateful glares Predator had ever seen **" NEVER...TALK...ABOUT...MY...FAMILY...LIKE...THAT...AGAIN! NOW...DIE!"** Noah said in a demonic robotic voice, and with that the ground started to shake with pieces of debris floating up towards Noah who changed into a new form, this time he took a form as tall as Predator. He was skinnier then predator with his colors being blue and silver. He had tribal markings all over his body, and he had wings of pure energy coming out of his back. he smashed down standing on one knee with a fist hitting the ground while the other was behind him…he slowly stood up and said **"I AM THE ALL-SPARK…I AM PRIMUS SHADOWBANE!" **

"No matter what form you take you will fall by my hand!" with this statement Predator charged with a dark red (the color of blood) energon axe. Primus Shadowbane just stood there waiting when all of a sudden he grabbed the axe, tore it out of Predator's arm, swung it around and sliced Predator in half

"**You who fight to destroy have been destroyed by your own blade now you shall die by it!" ** Primus Shadowbane said as he cut off Predator's head. Primus Shadowbane then disappeared leaving Noah on the ground looking to be unconscious with a human sized predator head next to him. "Noah!" the All-Spark creations yelled out as they rushed over to him. "I'm fine just tired we won though we finally won." Noah said as his head rolled to side with a smile on his face. The all-spark creations saw that he was still breathing and smiled. It was over the Final Battle was over and the side of good had won.


End file.
